The Lady and the Gentlemen
by Zara Uchiha
Summary: A Lady, someone with grace and charm and takes care of the Gentlemen. Gentlemen, those who protect the Lady. In a messed up sense, us greasers boys were the Gentlemen, and that sister of mine was our little Lady.Sometimes, I wish I was a better Gentlemen. Rating T for minor swearing, just to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

That night was like any other. I could've gotten drunk or go find some fun with Soda and Steve in their old soused-up Chevy. But that night I went home. I tried to always go home. She's at home, stuck there like a prisoner. I could run from problems. She had to stay.

Like one of those assassins in them spy movies I creep into my house. I didn't make a sound as the window was peeled up and my legs slid over. The front door was too creaky. If I woke up my mother, she would kill me.

Its when I saw her, My baby sister, I really felt guilty. She was crying again. Silently, like she learned to. A large bruise had formed over her elbow. So good old Mother had come home drunk again.

I picked her up and held her like you would a baby. She was so small, even for seven. A scrawny little thing, but there was nothing cuter in the world. She opened those big ol' brown eyes and flung her little arms around my neck.

"You came home, Keith, I'm so glad" she whispered between sobs.

I smiled. God, how I loved her. She meant more to me that booze or even sometimes, the gang. It hurt me to see her like this.

"Ya'll hungry? We can go over to Norton's" I quietly said back, "then we can sit at the park. How 'bout that, Kimie-lady?"

Her little head nodded. Norton's was a connivance store, that sold burgers and other stuff. It stayed open late. Usually, it was full of Kids from our side of town, so it was okay.

The moon shone brightly. There was a chill, so I put my jacket over Kimie's shoulders. It just about swallowed her, but last thing I wanted her gettin' was a cold. Kimie got colds easily. At Norton's, Kimie stood by the door, as I ordered. It was full of greasy guys like me, slicked back hair, blue-jeans, and grungy T-shirts.

"Hey, Two-Bit!" One of the guys sitting at the counter called out. My birth name was Keith. Kimie, Being who she was, thought Keith sounded real snazzy. To her I was Keith, to everyone else I was Two-Bit, making sure I got my two-bit worth of everything. I like my nickname, don't get me wrong. I just like Kimie callin' me Keith.

Norton himself handed me a greasy sack with the burgers. On the way out the door, Kimie grabbed my free hand. She was smiling and humming some tune. Then she began swinging our hands back and froth. It was just something she did when she was happy. How could she cry, an' hurt so much, but still laugh and sing? I never Understood that. I still don't. Maybe I never will.

When the park came in view, Kimie's face lit up like one of those Christmas trees department stores set up during the seasons. Letting go off my hand, she skipped to the swings. All the while clutching my jacket so it wouldn't fall.

Using her knees, she struggled to get up on one of the taller swings. I grabbed the small one next to her. It was so short I had to stretch out my legs. I stopped Kimie's swinging, and handed her one of the burgers. She happily seized it and took too-big of a bite. Kimie resembled a squirrel, with her cheeks puffin' out. I could only laugh at that.

For awhile, we just sat there rocking back and froth, eating our greasy deep-fried meal. Then Kimie's eyes became sullen and she looked deep in thought.

"What's the matter little Lady?" That was my name for her. Gosh, musta been long time 'go, I told her when she grew up, she'd be a Lady. Not a greasy girl, with beauty from make-up and big boobs, but a real Lady. One that would attract boys, 'cuz of her grace and charm, not 'cuz her cleavage showed and her ass poked out at people. That type of livin' was okay for greaser girls, I was particularly fond of them, but it wasn't for my little sister.

Kimie, who had her head down at the time, looked up at me flashing those big 'ol brown eyes again. They were sad, puppy eyes, I called 'em. Little strands of her long rusty-colored hair just like mine danced across her face.

"Keith, you're going to be sixteen soon. Are you…are you old enough yet?" Her sweet little voice echoed out, with a pained sound.

I ran my thumb over my side-burn, down my chin, and began to rub it. If I had, had a beard I would've looked like a movie villain , I guess. It was a habit, pointed out to be done when I was nervous or stressed. Kimie had brought up a touchy subject, me being old enough. I should start at the beginning, I guess.

My Pop wasn't a bad man. So I don't know why I did it. Three years back he came home drunk. Life was especially hard on him, and booze was his baby-blanket. He did bad things when he was rip-roarin' drunk. Even worse, he had been fighting with my mother. This was when I still loved her, before I began hating her.

When he staggered through the door, I got nervous. I'd only been thirteen at the time, only just had my first weed. I told him to get out, then when he wouldn't leave I punched. I punched good and hard. At first he just stared at me, like he couldn't believe it. He was reeling backward, part from the booze, and part from my force. Then he yelled and slammed his bottle on the floor. He said he wasn't wanted, so he ain't coming back.

Later, I felt real sorry. He never did come back. Three weeks later the fuzz was at our door. They told us he'd been run over a train, while sleepin' on the tracks.

Mother was a wreck. If she was a car, she'd be one of the ones smashed to pieces. She started drinking. When my parents had fought, I wondered how she had ever fallen in love with my pop. I soon realized. They had a lot in common. When life got hard, bottles went up. Most off the time when she was drunk, I was a problem. The one who made her darling run off. When she was sober, _I_ was her darling. Soon enough I couldn't take it. She hit us both, and 'cuz she was my mother I couldn't find the heart to hit back. I did my best. I tried to get Kimie out of that damn place as much as I could, and I never came back till lights were out.

One time, I thought I could get a person to jail my mother, and me and my sister could go on livin' somewhere else. That's when I found out. If I even tried to get Kimie away through legal ways, we'd be split up and sent two different directions. Even if I did run off with her, she's so young. It's be hard on her. There'd be no way my little Lady's life would get better. The only chance we had was to hold out till I was eighteen, then I'd be old enough to be a legal guardian and we could stay together. No one knew about Mother's fits. Only Darry and the gang, and they can keep their mouths shut real good.

"It's eighteen, Kimie-lady, and you know that," I said real quietly, "only two more years."

Kimie sighed and hung her head down. I could hear sobs. Her burger fell into the sand, as she clutched my jacket. Trembling, she gasped, "I wish I could always stay with you. I don't wanna go back. Two years seems so long."

My heart was beating fast. Stupid idiot, my mind said. I'm a stupid idiot. Some nights I never went home. I stayed out all day, and left her there.

"Oh Kimie-lady don't cry." I bent my head so if she looked up, we'd be eye-to-eye. "I bet right now some magic little critter is gonna pop out, an' make you a new burger! Like in them cartoons!"

It didn't work. Usually that got her giggling. "Hey! Don't look now, Mickey's coming, lookin' for his white gloves!"

When that didn't work either, my voice changed.

"Kimie," I said it real serious. "Kimie-lady look at me," When her head came up and I saw her tear streaked face I continued, "you gotta believe me when I say things gonna get better. You just gotta hold on."

She blinked then, smiled a bit. At that moment I thought, 'things gonna get better now.' I was only half right.

* * *

So what does everyone think? It's my first Outsiders fanfic, and first multi-chapter too. I'm gonna try to get a chapter uploaded every week, so keep on checking in. This is a result of my one-track mind! I seriously can't concintrate on others books when one like the Outsiders is sooo good. I know I changed some minor details, for Two-Bit about his home life, but all will make sense in the end. Did I make Two-Bit a little OCC? I guess this chapter is a little more serious than the next few. OH, well...Geez if ya gotta a prob, tell me. Any way review! I want to know what you think! The rest of the gang shall be introduced in the next two chapters.

~Zara Uchiha :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! **I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDER BY S. E. HINTON

* * *

**

Sometimes I don't think right. I shoulda crept Kimie back through her bedroom window and slept at the lot or the Curtis'. Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darryl Curtis were the only members of the gang that were blood related. Darryl or Darry was the leader. Well it wasn't written in blood, but everyone just thought of him as one. Darry always keeps the door unlocked for situations like this. Something got me to open the front door though. It creaked, so I opened it real slow. Well guess who sat there? Mickey and Minnie Mouse smoochin'! Oh, I wish.

Nope, my mother. Booze radiated from her breath. Boy, gals smell nasty all boozed up. Kimie clutched my hand and tried hiding behind me. Too late, the b-, I mean witch, saw her.

"Kimie!" my mother screeched. She sounded so pathetic. Tears formed in her eyes. I almost felt sorry for my mother, then I remeberes that bruise on Kimie's arm. I wasn't one to forgive lightly. Fact is, I don't forgive till I see the tar beat out off them.

"Kimie, you're my darling! You can't be with him! Kimie!" Mother's words slurred. She staggered toward me. Then she grabbed my shirt and through me across the room. Kimie screamed. I couldn't, I just couldn't hit my mother. "You get out! Keith, you get out! You killed my husband! You killed him! Killed him! Killed him! Killed him!"

Each time, she kicked my stomach, hard too. I clutched were she'd hurt. I felt like the wind had been knocked out off me. Then I watched her grab Kimie's arm. Kimie yelled, and tears came out. She shut her eyes hard, like it would make the pain go away. My mother twisted so hard.

Then I watched her let go. Kimie fell to the ground. Holding her wrist, she crumpled into a little ball. My mother then grabbed an old rum bottle and smashed it against Kimie's back. My lady fell face into the floor. That's when I snapped.

I could take everything that woman could throw at me. Hell, I didn't care, but she was hurting my lady. I stood up and grabbed her shoulders. Pushing her into the couch, my mother fell into the floor. I could hear weeping, but I didn't care. All I thought about was Kimie.

Blood stained her shirt were the bottle had hit. I picked her up. She clung to my shirt, and huge drops poured out off her eyes. On the way out that bloody door, of that bloody house, I grabbed my jacket. Wrapping it around Kimie's frail body, I shuddered. The last thing she needed now was a cold.

The only thing I knew to do barely stayed in my mind. Thoughts ran a way from me. I was scared. I never touched my mother, let alone throw her like that. But all I could think about was Kimie. Mother had hurt us bad, but never this bad. Darry, I needed Darry. He'd help. Give me some money for a doctor.

I found myself staring at his screen door. The lights were on, and I could hear plates clatterin'. They were having a late dinner again. I kicked the screen. Ponyboy turned his head. Starring straight at me, his eyes widened, probably saw Kimie.

"Darry!" he practically screamed.

Soda ran to the door, slamming it open. His pretty face looked stunned and shocked. Darry stood there a few feet away. He was a big guy, strong and muscular. He gritted his teeth. You could see the shock pass through his eyes.

"She did it, my mother. Please Darry, please. Help me."

Darry got Soda to roar up the car. We piled in. I held Kimie tight. She was still shaking, and her breathing was ragged. One thing I was thankful for was Darry. Anyone else would of wasted time with stupid questions

I never did like hospitals, but that's were we took her. The nurses pried her out of my arms. Then when I tried to follow, they shut a door in my face. Darry pushed me into a chair, and then sat down next to me. Soda took a seat on Darry's other side. Pony stood around looking scared stiff. He was only eleven, and two months back he'd been here. His parents had died in a car wreck.

For awhile we sat there in silence. I felt shocked, like my parade had been canceled. My heart beat fast and I was scared stiff. Questions fluttered around my mind. It was when soda dropped off on Darry and Pony dropped off on Soda, I trusted myself to speak.

"Am I a coward Darry?"

He looked at me funny. Then shook his head.

"Ain't no more-a one than the resta us." You could always talk to Darry.

"I left her there by her lonesome. I shoulda-"

"Y'all coulda done a lot of things, but you didn't. Life goes on." Darry gave me one of those serious looks. That was so great about him. Plain cold hard facts made up Darry's mind. He didn't believe in sugar coating anything. His face softened a bit "She's gonna be okay."

I hoped. I ain't no monk or priest by the far stretch, but I prayed and hoped to God, that she'd be okay. Boy, did I hope.

"I ain't letting her go back there. Screw legal. I can-I just can't let her live there till I'm eighteen."

He nodded, like he understood. Then he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. A nurse came in before he could. I looked for a smile or frown, but she didn't have any emotion.

"One of you can see her now." Her voice sounded robotic.

I followed that zombie nurse. We went down those damn white hallways. I hate white. White was blank. She stopped infront of a door and gestured toward it. I began to turn the knob, but before I stepped in that zombie nurse spoke.

"She isn't too serious. Her arm has a slight fracture, but thank God whatever she fell on didn't go through or break her back. They'll just be some nasty scaring."

There wasn't any kindness in her when she said it. Her phrases sounded rehearsed and over used. I bet she just said this 'cuz she thought I was gonna bawl. I ain't gonna cry. I'm gonna be strong, and not let the world change me. Brushing her off I stepped into the room. What do I care? Ain't no reason to care about other's opinions. No, I take it back. Ain't no reason to care about a stranger's opinion.

That room was white too. More of an off white though, like some kid had vomited on the walls and they had tried to paint over it. Gross as it sounds I was probably right.

Kimie was lying face up. Her eyes closed, I could see bags under them. Boy, she musta been tired. I couldn't wake her up. Turns out I didn't have too. As soon as I stepped up to her bed, her lids flew open.

"Keith!" Her voice sounded hoarse, but happy at the same time. She struggled into a sitting position. The nurse hadn't been lying. Her arm was covered in a thick cast. I saw her wince as she tried to move.

"Hey little-Lady, don't push yourself" I said real slow and quiet as I picked her up and moved her so she would be able to sit comfortably. As soon as I set her down, she began wiggling again.

"Hey-hey! What's with the worm dance?" I didn't mean for this to be funny. I didn't want her hurting her back anymore than it was.

"I want you to sit next to me!" Kimie said this like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. She scowled a little. That made me chuckle.

There was no arguing with Kimie. Ain't it sad? Usually that seven year old had more sense then me. I picked her up again, and moved her so I could sit next to her. Kimie snuggled up against me.

We sat there for a bit. I was thinking about what I said to Darry.

"Hey Kimie-lady?"

"Ya, Keith?" she drawled out real sleepily.

"You ain't ever allowed to go back home. Ya hear? Never."

"Does that mean I can stay with you all the time? Everyday? Forever an' ever?"

"Ya."

"Then I don't care."

Then she fell asleep. Stroking back her messy hair, I didn't worry. Someday everything would be okay. So we had some obstacles, like where to live, where to get money to eat, and how to get her to scholl with no one knowing we were living with out parental supervision. Big deal. We'll handle those when we cross the I chuckled, when I realized. That Lady had me in a deadlock. The only way I could get up now was to wake her up. She knew I wouldn't have the heart to do that. Boy, she knew me well.

The Doc said Kimie could go home in three days. What home though? I'd just broken ties with the closest thing we had to one. I even snuck in one night and snatched what little we owned. I'd been sleeping in the lot with Johnny, smoked and tried to make a joke or two so I wouldn't get rusty. But life revolved around figuring out problems. Me and Soda sat up one night and smoked out our worries. He told me he was thinkin' of dropping out and working full time at DX. I couldn't do that. Workin' just wasn't me.

The day came when they let Kimie out. She rode on my shoulders, hugging my greasy head with her good arm, and smiling. It was getting dark. We'd have to sleep at the lot tonight. Little did I know.

I was walking across the parking lot, when I heard a car honk. I looked in the direction. Darry was leanin' against his old Ford. Soda sat in the driver's seat, honkin' that bloody horn. He looked like he was having fun. That golden head of his bounced up and down as he pressed on the horn, harder and harder. That big grin was plastered against his face. Ponyboy was in the back seat, leaning on the passenger's seat.

"Darry!" Kimie squealed. She loved those three, but I'm pround to say I'm still her favorite. Still she loved Ponyboy's and Soda's names. "Sodapop! Sodapop! Ponyboy! Ponyboy!"

Kimie flew her arms (or I should say arm seeing one was in a sling) up and waved. I walked toward them.

"Nope, we're here to give you a lift" Soda called out, "here to take you home."

I looked at Darry real hard. "I told you, I ain't going back."

"That ain't your home."

Now I was confused. What did Darry mean?

"Aw, come on! Darry cooked dinner an' it's getting' cold!" Pony yelled out.

No, it couldn't be true. Just couldn't.

"I mean Kimie can have a room an' all, but you'll have to settle for our couch for now…" Soda droned on. Darry got in shotgun. For I while I just stood there speechless. Kimie brought me back to the world.

"Come on Keith, let's go home."

* * *

So, because it's thanksgiving i hope you found this heart warming! Come back next week for the next chapter in 'The Lady and the Gentlemen'!

-Zara Uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

Let's face it. I'm a lazy bum. That's why Kimie always woke me up first. Not 'cuz she loved me the most or she wanted to talk to me first thing. Well that was all true, but the real reason was 'cuz I'm a lazy bum.

I don't know how that little-Lady always managed to be the first one up in the morning. Sometimes she had more energy than Pony hoped up on Pepsi. My eyes were shut tight, and my brain dead to the world when she made her way in.

"Keith! Wake-up!" Kimie shook me real hard. Don't be surprised. The Curtis's couch, or my couch, is pretty soft. "Come on! Breakfast is ready! Just how you like it, too, chocolate cake, bacon, and eggs!"

She squealed out. With more force she shook me. I only shut my eyes tighter. Boy, I love this! It was so funny to listen to her get frustrated. It was hard not chuckle. This was a sort of game I played with her. Whenever she tried to make me wake-up I pretended to fall asleep. That breakfast smelled real good. She wasn't lying.

"Go wake-up Darry, Soda and Ponyboy first." I did my best to sound sleepy. "I'll be up when you get back."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?"

"Eat a thousand needles if I die."

"Okay!"

That there was the solemnest promise you could give to Kimie. It's never once been broken, except by Dally. But Dally don't count. No one expects him to keep promises. He's a born' bred hood if there ever was one. I can imagine it now! The slutiest girl and the most dangerous criminals combined to create Dallys! I crack myself up!

Soon as she left I fully opened my eyes. From the couch, I had a good view of the kitchen. There were pans soaking in the sink. It was pretty clean in there. Kimie does a good job at that sort of stuff. Plates, coffee, and chocolate milk were on the table.

It's not like we ask her to clean the kitchen or make breakfast. She just likes it.

I heard Kimie run towards Pony and Soda's room. There was a knock.

"Ponyboy! Sodapop! Wake-up, breakfast!" She always made the pop in Sodapop sound like an actual POP! Like I said she loved those names. I heard a door creak open. Then a:

"PONY! You shut that door!" Must of been Soda, still changing.

"Mornin' Kimie! I'm up!" That was Ponyboy, yawning as he said this. He was usually third-up. Darry was usually second…so? Oh! Right there. The shower could be heard turn on. It was hard not to miss, kinda loud.

"You up Darry?" That was Ponyboy again, yelling out toward the bathroom.

"Breakfast's ready! And the coffee's hot!" That was the Lady of the House, Kimie.

"Yup! Be right there." And that was Darry over the sound of rushing water.

Soda waltzed into the kitchen. He slung his DX shirt over a chair. Leaning back with his arms out, he yawned. That's when he noticed me, with my head propped up on my arms. I waved and he waved back, in mid back stretch. Then I shut my eyes real tight. I heard Kimie's little feet pattering back my way.

Please note I didn't expect what happened next. That's why I probably made a fool of myself. I snuggled into the couch, like I wasn't waking up anytime soon. Then I heard Kimie sigh. I heard padding on the floor. Soda probably noticed he hadn't slicked or even combed his hair. He was probably running to the bathroom 'for Pony or someone else got it. I was wrong. At the very moment I was thinking that something, on someone-Kimie- jumped on my legs, causing me too scream and kick my arms out so I fell off that damn couch. Graceful, I know?

"WAKE-UP!" Kimie yelled, probably as loud as she could. Oh, she got me good. 'Course she fell on the floor too, but she was sitting on top of me. That kinda thing matters in games and fights. I opened my eyes in defeat.

That Lady sat there, smiling in victorious gaze. Her rusty-brown hair, long and in two back braids. She was wearing overalls, too big, and one of Darry's old, Soda's old, Pony's old T-shirts shrunk in the wash. It was still too big. She was small, even for her age.

Soda was just standing there in the kitchen, laughing and laughing his pretty head off. Pony had stuck his head through the doorway. It was funny. Pony was so obviously trying hard not to laugh. A steady stream of giggles from the High Giggle God came through his lips.

Kimie got up off my legs and stood by Pony. She was chuckling too. Her hands covered her mouth, trying so hard not to break out in full fledged chaotic laughter. So I just had too.

Turning myself over, and propping my head on my hands, I tilted my head to one side and grinned ear-to-ear. Rather gracefully I went for the kill.

"Glad you lazy bums are finally up! I've been up for hours, and let. Me. Tell. YOU! Sleeping the day away will just make you lazy bums…like ME!"

Then I cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't needed. The three of them had already exploded into laughing fits.

Mornings were usually like this. When we had first moved in about six months back, Darry would wake-up first and cook. Kimie learned quick, and soon she was cooking breakfast and dinner. Pony, Soda and I asked Darry to sleep in a little. We all agreed Kimie didn't burn the eggs like Darry did. Ain't it funny? A little eight year old, formerly seven year old not to long back, girl taking care of four almost grown men? I should say three, though Pony would tackle me if I did.

Sometimes it was more. Steve was kicked out once a week by his pop, and Johnny slept in the lot a lot. His pop was a drunk, same with his mother. Then Dally lived anywhere he could. He was from New York. Snazzy right? Most of the time though, they were here in the morning.

But today, Steve's dad had just handed him a fiver to make up for the yelling, and Dally was in the cooler. Johnny didn't want to stay over last. He came in just as I was finishing my grand victory.

"Johnny!" Kimie yelled out.

"M-mornin' Johnny-ha-ha-ha," Ponyboy struggled to say between gasps for air. Soda would've said something too, had he not been on the floor in the fetal position, laughing like a mad man. He was the easiest to make laugh. For hours and hours on end he would laugh about the tiniest thing. Well I shouldn't be one to talk. I've been told the same thing.

"Mornin' Lady, Pony, Soda, Two-Bit, Darry." Johnny nodded to each of us in recognition. I was surprised when he said Darry. I turned and the said person was leaning against the doorway that connects the hallway to the living room. Grinning and shaking his head, he turned around and walked into the kitchen. I felt proud. Darry's the hardest out of all of us to make laugh, on account of his cool, tough guy attitude.

It was Kimie who brought us back to reality. She pushed us to the table, made Soda put his shirt on and comb his hair, Pony wash his hands and Johnny put on a clean pair of pants borrowed from Pony. When you sleep in the lot, you don't smell to hot the next day. I talk from experience. Kimie sure was bossy for eight, but none of us minded. I think of it as Kimie being the mother hen and all us boys, her greasy chicks.

Everyone in that room liked eggs a different way. Darry preferred them cold in bacon-tomato sandwiches, Soda enjoyed them scrambled with grape jelly, and Johnny though he'd never say it, liked them scrambled with enough pepper to make them gray. His plate looked like an ash tray. One time I even thought was one. Let's just say it was funny and not get into how Dally almost strangled me. Pony and I liked them in similar ways. Both of us wanted them fried crispy, only I liked mine with a wet yolk and Pony wanted them almost burned. Kimie knew this very well. She had all these, chocolate cake, and extra bacon form Darry's sandwich for whoever was still hungry. Then toast buttered till greasy for Johnny. The kid wasn't interested in sweet things much.

A large mug of hot, black extra-strong coffee was handed to Darry. He drank it like an old man, but then he worked his butt of like an old man too. Kimie poured chocolate milk out for

everyone else 'cept Johnny. He got plain milk. None of us would of thought he preferred it hadn't Kimie asked one day.

Soon as that last drop was poured, the beasts were released. All of us ate like monsters, big scary ones you would have in you nightmares. We eat how you imagine a creature would eat you when you're spooked in your bed after a horror movie. Even Johnny could hound down a few plates. Though I wondered whether he would if Kimie hadn't cooked so good.

"Huh"

I was the first to look up when Kimie said that. With egg yolk dripping down my mouth like an Egg-Dracula, I looked over at her. She was sitting in her chair, wide-eyed in sort of a shocked, surprised look. By then everyone was watching her, mouths full of whatever. We turned over heads to stare at her plate, which she had been focusing on. There was nothing on it. Boy. She forgot to cook herself an egg, again.

Soda was the first to burst, followed closely by me. We chuckled, and egg-salvia rocketed out of our mouths.

"You furgot ta cook yourself an egg fur yersef agin 'Ady?" Pony asked, sloppily with his mouth full of cake.

"Ya. I must of. Oh well."

It was Johnny who first did it. He'd been watching her closely and silently. In an almost hurried way, he took a bit off his own ash-tray eggs and slid it on to Kimie's plate. The rest of us followed suit, giving her a bite of our own till she had a enough for a helping. Kimie smiled so wide her eyes closed, and those baby dimples showed like crazy.

"Thank-you!" Then she proceeded to eat. I don't think she noticed, the rest of us sit still for a bit. It wasn't a bad silence, just strange.

"She does that every time," Darry whispered out, what we all had on our minds but afraid to say. When he said this though everyone else piped in. If Darry said something gushy-mushy the rest of us could.

"It's a tradition now," Pony mumbled in between bites.

"I don't mind. Least she don't burn up Darry." Soda shrugged, then dodged Darry's good-natured swing.

"Even remembered me, but forgot herself…" Johnny mumbled out in a daze, under his breath.

"Ain't she sweet…"Ponyboy said dreamily. Then the tips of his ears turned red. He probably hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Well shucks kid! You go around blushing at calling a little girl sweet, and what's gonna happen when Steve comes around and brags about what he did with Evie last night." Oh, I should have been glad he wasn't there to hear that.

But Kimie didn't hear our conversation. She didn't need to. Fact if she did, she'd turn a million shades of red. But our Lady Kimie knew she was loved, and she loved us right back. Sometimes Kimie knew us better than we knew ourselves. That's how she was. I'm glad though. I ain't good at mushy stuff like telling someone you love them, that why avoid it. Man, now I wish I said just once.

* * *

dun-dun-dun-DA! Foreshadow! Okay the next few chapters are gone be hokey-pokey and maybe a little slow. You should still read them though! I promise they'll be cute and worth it. I'm gonna make up for it though by trying to update a little faster. Anyway REVIEW! It helps me know what you think, and plot my story or future stories better. Also new record for me! over 2,000 word chapter! YAY! SO tune in next time for 'The lady and the gentlemen"!

-Zara Uchiha

**teaser:**

"Greaser!" Some Beatle-look alike called out. They sat across the street, lounging on the side walk. Beer bottles littered the area around the. Boy, they looked stoned.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday. Thank. The. Lord! I didn't have any energy to try and go to school. Well. I almost never did, but that don't matter none because I still went. Soda and Darry still had work, but only a half day of it. Soda, had even less because Saturday was when all the part-timers worked. He'd dropped out of school about four months ago. Pony had a fit about it.

After breakfast, Ponyboy helped Kimie make sack lunches for Soda and Darry. They were talking about some book. Johnny sat on the counter, listening to them. That guy wasn't a talker, more of a listener. I'd stationed myself on the couch, watching T.V., with Soda next to me, waiting for Steve.

"Hey." Well speak of the devil. That was Steve.

"Don't slam the door!" Pony called out from the kitchen. Steve slammed the door. No one listens to Ponyboy about slamming doors. Steve and Pony don't get along so well either. Once and awhile they had their moments, but most of the time it was a I-hate-you-to sorta relationship.

"Hi, Stevie!" Kimie called out. Ya, she called him Stevie. Kimie was probably the only one who wouldn't be pummeled to the ground if she called him that. I'd learned the hard way. "You got lunch?"

Kimie was so sweet just like Ponyboy said. But she didn't need to waste it on Steve.

"Nope." He said, while throwing a pillow at Soda, who'd dozed off. He woke with a start.

"Oh, hey Steve." Soda said yawning wide enough to let an elephant through.

"I'll make you one then!" Kimie called out again.

I stared at the T.V. screen impatiently. Soon as they left I could go too. I actually had things to do today. Shocking, right?

"Hey little buddy, ready?" Darry came in from whatever he was doing. Soda jumped off the sofa.

"Don't forget, your lunches!" Kimie came in running in, with three big paper bags. Pony stood in the doorway, Johnny behind him.

"Well ain't the little Lady sweet!" Soda patted Kimie's head as he said this. Darry grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"Hey Two-Bit Ya'll gonna sit there all day? You lazy bum!" He was joking. Steve had a strange sense of humor, but a master like me could play off him.

"Huh," I said pretending to be hurt by his statement. "you're so hurtful! We lazy bums prefer professional couch-sitters. What if someone comes and tries to rob the couch? If I didn't sit here all day, we might not have anything to sit on! Besides, don't I have to watch the babies? "

When I finished, Pony jumped on me, but I got him pinned to the ground real quick. Steve laughed and walked out the door. The car started, and I heard them drive off. Then I hopped of Pony. He got up, and brushed himself off. I yawned, and stretched my back.

"So what are ya'll gonna do today?" I asked, looking at Kimie.

"I don't know. Pony?" Kimie replied, then turned toward Pony. Johnny shrugged. The three of them were their own little gang, inside our gang. Pony was the leader. Kimie looked up to him like the stars that shined, and Johnny was quiet. He liked both pony and Kimie, because they knew him so well, he didn't need to talk much. Once I joshed Pony was the leader of the Little Kids Gang. He proceeded to hit me with a wooden spoon. Then Kimie hit Pony with another wooden spoon, yelling spoons are for stirring, not hitting. If you haven't noticed, Pony's touchy about being called a little kid.

"A movie?" Pony asked.

"Fine with me." Johnny said. He always agreed.

"When we'r done, Darry an' Soda will be back. Maybe then we could get a football game goin'. Kimie?"

"Ya!" Kimie smiled, the turned toward me with those big brown eyes. "Keith, do you wanna come?"

Any other time those eyes would off drawn me in. "Not this time Lady. Later."

For a moment Kimei frowned. I ruffled her hair and walked out into the cool autumn air. I lit a cigarette and pulled up my collar. I was tuff looking, boy oh, boy, was I! Though I don't like to brag much, if a guy came on down that street, he'd look at me and think "Man! That guy looks real slick!"

Today, I had plans. Work as you might call it, but it really wasn't in my opinion. Still, I didn't want word of it getting around. You know, ruin my rep. After, I told myself, I can go and shoplift something real fine. Shoplifting, didn't pay like you thought it would. It was a hobby, never brought any real cash.

I walked through downtown, and right past it. I found myself in the stadiums, where all the rodeos are. Pulling my cancer stick out of my mouth, I took one last drag and through it on the pavement, crushing it with my boot heel. Every week the owner hires any bum off the street to clean bleachers. You're given a towel, bucket with soapy water and a scraper thingy, then pointed toward an area. It was nasty work, but on your way out, you were handed a crisp twenty dollar bill, and no questions asked. All you had to do was, look like you were working when someone walked by. Easy money as far as I'm concerned. Besides, winter was coming. Kimie needed a new coat and something nice for Christmas.

Must have been noon when I walked out of the stadium. My arm hurt, so I rolled it out. Then I remembered the promise I made to my self. At the next drug store, I lifted two packs of Kools, a Mickey key-chain, and some hair pins. They were mighty fine ones too. Different colors with flowers at the end. Kimie would love them.

"Greaser!" Some Beatle look-alike Soc called out across the street. A group of them sat on the sidewalk, with paper bags covering beer bottles. Boy, they looked stoned.

"And damn proud of it." Of course I didn't say this. I wasn't looking for any jazz. I did pop my jacket collar and light a cigarette. As I walked away, I hopped they thought I looked like a hood, all tough and tuff.

I don't think it worked though. About two blocks farther down the street I noticed they were trailing me. Making it look like I didn't see them, I looked back. There were about five guys. All big, with madras and a stoned expression. One had trouble walking and kept falling against the store walls.

Great. Man, anyone who'd be any help in a fight was at work. Johnny and Ponyboy, couldn't take on more than one at a time together, useless against five. Besides Kimie was with them. What did I have with me? Crud, my pocket knife's at home. My switchblade? No, I'd never actually use it. Any bottles on the ground? No, damn neat freaks. Would it kill some one to drop just one pop bottle? It would've come in real handy at the moment.

Downtown was neutral territory. It was the middle, like a line to Soc and Grease territory. Maybe they wouldn't follow once I got to the border. So I kept walking.

There it was the border! Right there, the first dinky house, in a dinky, dirty neighborhood. Oh, crud. I looked back quick. They were still following. Walk, walk, walk. My mind repeated this order, over and over. They were gaining, and quick. Man, I was screwed. What was this? The fates don't hate me? There, a few feet away, was Tim's alley. It was a dark place, even when it was bright outside. It was between two tall buildings, one a drug store, the other a grimy over priced clothing store were a lot of blondes shopped. This is were Tim Shepard's gang would hang out. If I led the guys trailing me through, and Shepard and his men were there I was saved! Only problem was if they saw it was me. They might not take it kindly if I wandered in on their territory.

I probably slowed while I was thinking. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder. Swinging me around, a brown-haired one took a hit at me. It was sloppy, but my cheek still burned like hell. Man, stoned Socs hit hard. I was wishing I had a beer. It would have given me a little more nerve, and I could've used the bottle.

I got out off his grip and dodged another one that came at me. At full run I dashed through Tim's alley. Whatever Tim did to me, wouldn't be half as bad as what those Socs would do.

It worked! Tim was there. I heard several curses as I ran past. Then several grunts and blows were heard. Man, those Shepard men knew how clobber those dirty -.

I came home to find Soda and Steve wrestling on the lawn. One would holler uncle, but the other wouldn't listen. Then the one hollering uncle would turn the score and wouldn't listen to the other holler uncle as revenge. The radio was turned way up, inside. You could tell because it sounded at the volume normal people listened to it from outside. Pony was leaning on the porch stairs. He was reading a yellow paperback out loud, and in his other hand was a cigarette. Darry had just let him start having then. Kimie was on the porch, propped up on her arms, and Johnny laidon his back next to her, his arm swung over his eyes. They were listening to Pony.

"…dame, who had been their nurse fetched dry jerkins out of a press, and scolded them for catching their deaths, and…" Pony read, in his slow steady way.

I don't think anyone of them noticed me jump over the porch rail and creep up quietly behind them. I used one arm to snatch Kimie up and swing her over my shoulder. She screamed in pleasant shock, and then wrapped her arms around my neck. My other arm was slung around Johnny's shoulders forcing him up. I plopped down in between them, criss-cross like an Indian chief. When I let go of Johnny he slumped against me. His eyes were wide like he was scared, but when he saw it was me, he grinned.

"Hey Two-Bit"

"Johnny Cake! Tell me the buzz!" I practically yelled, as I slapped him on the back playfully.

Pony had stopped reading and was chuckling. Kimie wriggled out of my hold and returned to her former position.

"Ponyboy got a book today! And now 'cuz he's the best reader, he's reading it to Johnny and me!" Kimie said, smiling. Ponyboy is the kind that digs books. He even skipped a grade, so instead of being in seventh grade like most kids his grade, he's in eighth. Kimie followed his footsteps. She was crazy about books and movies. Johnny liked stories too. He was just slower at that sort of thing.

"I've been saving up," Pony said, "cut down on Pepsi."

"So tell me about this book, you call it?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

"It's about gallant knights and fair Ladies, and wizardz with talking animals!" Kimie said, looking real excited.

Johnny nodded.

"Well I don't know how you like it so much, ya'll don't even know what gallant means." I shouldn't be one to talk. I don't even know what 'gallant' means. Stories ain't my thing. Movies are for picking up blondes, and putting your arm around them when they get scared.

"I do to! Gallant means brave! And it's a wonderful book! It's about King Arthur and the Kights of the Round Table! So there!" Kimei finished with a huff. Maybe I shouldn't tease her so much, but it was so funny to see her get flustered.

"Don't bother, Kimie. Two-Bit wouldn't like it anyways." Pony said, returning to the book.

"No Pony! Don't read ahead! Go on keep reading aloud! Please." Kimie sounded worried. She hated to be left out of books, or to skip parts. Pony wasn't big into re-reading bits, but I bet he would've re-read it a million times for her. Then Kimie gave him those big 'ol brown eyes. Ponyboy, couldn't resist those eyes. No one could. Even dally had trouble with them.

"Alright."

* * *

Hey! so I have some disclaimers before I go on. The passage from the book Ponyboy was reading is from T. B. White's 'The Once and Future King'. It was published in the 40's so it was out in their time. I try to be historically accurate. Also reminding you **I do not own 'The Outsiders' by S. E. Hinton.** Hope you liked the chapter! Microsoft wasn't working, and I had been planning to post this earlier. I'm sorry! *bows head* And forgive typos! *bows head again* Anyways, tune in next time for another chapter of "The Lady and the Gentlemen"!

**Teaser:**

Mud oozed into my face. Rain dripped on me. Oh, they were good.

"Keith! Are you okay?" Kimie yelled out


	5. Chapter 5

Pony was right. I'm not a person to like books. Personally, I hate 'em. I really just don't see the point in them. Maybe that's why I dropped off about half a page later. I don't remember exactly when I fell asleep, but when I came too, it was raining lightly. So those clouds this morning had turned into something after all, I thought. Because I have an odd habit of waking up with my eyes shut, no one knew I was no longer dead to the world.

"Keith snores when he's asleep" Kimie giggled.

"Sure does." Oh Johnny, one for little words.

"He sounds like a big ol' bear" Pony said bluntly.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I fake snored. Kimie began giggling again. Did I mention how much I love messing with people while I'm fake sleeping? I think I did.

"Hey! Lady!" That sounded like Soda.

"Sodapop! Stevie!" Kimie called out excitedly. "You're all wet!"

"Well it is raining." That was Mr. Obvious, a.k.a. Steve.

"AW! Two-Bit!" Pony whined out like a horse. Hm, why was he annoyed at me? "He fell asleep smack in front of the door!" Oh, that's it.

"Well I ain't standing here till he wakes up!" Oh Stevie, I can't wake-up just yet. You sound so pathetic.

"Johnny! You help me tickle Keith! Then he'll wake up!" Kimie said in a smiley sort of way. I grinned inside my head. Useless! Her little hands tickled my stomach.

"Ponyboy, you help too!" Pony listened to Kimie, but instead of tickling me, he grabbed a piece of my hair and began pulling it.

"I say we just shave off those side-burns o' his." That was an empty threat from Ponyboy. He didn't have the heart to cut his own hair, and certainly wouldn't have the heart to cut mine.

"Hate ta say it Lady, He ain't wakin' up anytime soon." Soda was sugar coatin' it again. He always sugar coated things.

"Huh," Kimie sighed and stopped tickling me, "I guess."

"Soda you grab his arm. I'll take his legs." Steve was so un-original. He was just gonna move me out of the way.

I felt them do just that. Instead of my theory coming true, I found myself flying through the air. So they flung me of the porch, huh? I fell with a thud into the wet ground. Mud oozed into my face. Rain dripped on me. Oh, they were good.

"Keith! Are you okay?" Kimie yelled out. Was that concern or humor in her voice?

I raised my arm, showing them a thumbs-up.

XXX

In complete defeat, like a trampled soldier, I walked into the house, following Steve and Soda. The two of them were already fighting over the shower. I joined in. At first it was Soda who won. When Steve wasn't looking he made a dash into the bathroom and locked the door. The water roared to life.

That bathroom doorknob is jiggly. If you move it ever just so, it opens. Steve jiggled the door. He then pounced on Soda, and pushed him out the door with nothing but a towel. Soda's hair was still full of shampoo, and his face had a stunned look. The door clicked to signal it was locked, and then there was a sliding noise.

Soda pounded on the door, and tried to jiggle it. It cam to no good. Steve probably slid the basket of dirty laundry in place. "Steve! Hey, Steve! This ain't funny!"

Soda looked angry, but it slid easily into a large grin. Grins fit onto Soda's face, like the sun fits into the sky. He began laughing.

I couldn't help it. Laughter is like the flu. Someone gets it, and everyone around them suddenly catches it. I began chuckling too. It was a light laughter, which turned into a fit. I wrinkled my nose, exposing my teeth like Steve when he's smiling too big, or incredibly angry. Soon we were laughing like banshees, and keeling over. Soda tried to mimic me.

We must have been laughing real hard to not notice the shower turn off and Steve walk out and give us the same look we were making fun of. Only he wasn't smiling.

XXX

Finally we were all decent looking. Well, as decent as greasy guys like us can look. Darry came home soon after, lugging his big honking tool bag, walking in slow and real tired. He plopped down in his armchair. No one else ever sat there. It was his by unspoken law. Darry's a funny person. As soon as he sat down, he popped up again. He poked his head in the kitchen.

"Hey Lady, Pone, I'm home" he called out, then took a few steps back. An excited squeal came out, from Kimie.

"Darry!" she screamed, as she appeared from the kitchen, running full speed, and jumped into Darry's waiting arms. Kimie hugged him tight, as he swung her around with some new magic energy. Darry smiled, and Kimie giggled. It took a little eight year old for Darry to lose his cool.

This was a daily routine. Darry was like Kimie's daddy. Maybe because the words were so close looking. Every one of us was a big brother loved dearly in her heart, but Darry was her daddy. One day she'd come home from school with her special project of the year. Kimie had told me about it before. The teacher had every kid write a few sentences about their daddy. I'd been nervous. Pop had left us when Kimie'd only been four. I wasn't even sure she remembered him. Truthfully, I hoped she hadn't. My fears were in vain though. Her paper talked about her big broad-shouldered Daddy, with blue eyes, a slight gap between his front teeth and a funny cowlick in the back, who roofed houses and played football with her. The teacher was none the wiser.

Darry put Kimie down. Ponyboy stood at the door, and gave a quick 'Hi Darry nice to see you nod'. Those two were never the closest, but neither were the mushiest people on the planet. Darry plopped into his chair again, this time for awhile.

Soda, Steve and I had been sitting on the couch. Kimie snuggled in next to me, and Pony squeezed in between her and Soda. Johnny sat on the couch arm closest to Steve. When Kimie saw this, she made us all move on down so he could have some room. If Dally had been here, it wouldn't of mattered. Then we'd kick the little gang on the floor, and all would be good, but Dally wasn't here at the moment. Kimie didn't want Johnny to feel left out.

Johnny's home life didn't include a lot of love, as you may say. Sometimes I wondered if the only reason that kid was born was because one of them had come home a little tipsy. They got drunk a lot, and would beat him. Johnny could take their beating, but not having no love. We all tried to make it up to him. Kimie really helped with that.

We all just sat there, watching television. The rain continued to pound, and it made us feel lazy. Darry was tired too. Usually when he came home we tried to give him at least a few hours of peace 'n quiet. That day was weird, in its own. Darry, Soda and Steve normally didn't work Saturdays, but Holidays were coming and they were putting in extra effort to make it a good year. It would be Kimie's first Christmas away from Mother's house, and the Curtis' without their parents.

Soon enough we all got hungry. Steve high-tailed his way home, and the rest of us made our way to kitchen. We liked to all help with dinner when we were home. Well, Soda, Pony, Johnny, Kimie, and Darry did. I for one preferred to sit and polish my blade.

Kimie pushed them around, showing them what to do. Johnny was totally lost when it came to this, while Ponyboy had some sense. Soda needed supervision or we would get something 'extra creative' as he liked to put it. Darry couldn't be trusted with the actual cooking part. He burned things as sure as cartoon characters would slip on banana peels.

Once we were all at the table, I realized something. Something pretty important. "Hey, Sodapop, what's today?"

"Um, I think it's Saturday," he said after thinking a bit.

"No, I mean the number."

"October 25th. Why, pray tell are you suddenly interested?" Darry said after Soda didn't answer.

It WAS tomorrow!

"Johnny!" I leaned across the table smiling. "Dally gets out of the cooler tomorrow!"

It was later that Kimie told me how he smiled. Johnny looks up to Dally, just as Kimie looks up to Ponyboy. Dally is the person Johnny always wished he could be. To him, Dallas Winston was the way to being stronger, not afraid. No one wished Johnny to become like Dally, including Dally himself. He was a cold guy, seen too much of the bad in this world. We all liked Johnny how he was. Wouldn't change a thing about him for the world.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry it took awhile to upload. I was working on my Christmas story, that should be uploaded in about a day or two. Anyway This chapter is slow, I know, I know, but action is coming! updating the next chapter will also have to be post-poned. I'm becoming annoyed with this story and need sometime do do some planning and what-not. Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS! tune in next time for another chapter in 'The Lady and the Gentlemen'

`Zara Uchiha

**teaser:**

"Hey, what's the matter?" I said real soft, while sitting up.

"The dream."

XXX

'So you the leader of this gang or somethin'?'


	6. Chapter 6

I laid on the couch that night with two blankets over me. The house got cold easily. Darry couldn't afford to keep the house so warm. The rain was pounding like a drum. Staring at the window, half-asleep, I watched the pattern of the rain-drops on the window. Crud, that night was creepy like a movie.

Johnny was crashed out on the floor. It was hard to convince him to stay the night. If he went home he'd end up beat or soaked, depending on how drunk his parents were tonight.

It was dark, and with the rain I didn't see her, before he shook my shoulder.

"Keith? Keith?' Kimie whimpered.

I opened my eyes a bit more and saw her standing there clutching her blanket. Under her night-gown, which was Soda's old long sleeve, I saw her tremble.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I said real soft, sitting up.

"The dream."

Kimie would get nightmares sometimes. I hated when they came. She never screamed like Ponyboy with his, or even make much noise at all, but they still scared her to bits. That was the worst part. I could never come running if she needed me, or Darry or anyone.

"Baby, it's okay." I sighed in relief as I picked her up. You could always tell how bad the dream was by who she went to. If it just spooked her a bit, she crawled in with Pony and Soda, who shared a room. Pony got nightmares of his own, and those were bad. Once I remember he woke-up screaming in hysterics and yelling at someone to stay. Now Soda was always with him.

If the dream was bad enough to make Kimie cry in full sobs, and scared her silly, she ran to Darry. Darry was her 'daddy'. She came to me for medium ones. I didn't mind. I probably couldn't handle it when she was that bad, or comfort her like Darry. Truth be told, I was scared when things like happen.

Stepping ove Johnny, I walked with Kimie in my arms to her room. It used to be Soda's, but like I said; Pony and Soda shared now.

I dropped Kimie on her bed playfully. She giggled. I pulled her blankets around her so all of her was covered.

"Goodnight Lady." Then I turned to leave.

"No! Keith…wait," I hear her say before I reached the door.

"What's worng?" I asked, swirling around, ready to sprint to get Darry I needed to.

"Please stay…I don't like the rain."

With a flash of those eyes, I walked back and sat on her bed. I made myself comfortable. She snuggled against me. My arm went around her shoulders. Looking down at Kimie, I saw her smiling.

"So what's gonna make you fall asleep?" I asked. Awhile ago I learned not to ask about her dreams. Whatever scared her should be forgotten. It always seemed to be the same thing, but Kimie would never say.

"A story," she said definitely, and to my amusement and sorrow not sleepy.

"Shoot. I don't know any."

"You don't know any good stories like Ponyboy tells me. Tell me a happy story you know. Tell me about how the gang started."

"But you've heard that." I chuckled. She indeed knew, and there wasn't much to tell about how we became a gang."

"But it's happy," Kimie said a little drowsy. Her mouth opened wide and she yawned. Boy was I a sucker for this kid. "I'll help you."

"Alright, well," I began, drawing the well out, "Darry, Soda, Pony…they're brothers, so they've always known each other…"

I found myself going back in time, telling her everything I remembered. Steve was always hot-tempered, and in elementary he didn't have a lot of friends. Soda started laughing at him on day, and because Soda's just like that, they became friends. I met them a little after that. Some fussy-lady combed my hair so I looked like a sissy. Soda let me borrow some grease. About two years after that, we found Johnny, or Darry did; made him come back to the Curtis house. You should've seen how Mrs. Curtis fretted over him! The poor kid was smothered in it. At first, we thought he was a tag-along, but then he grew on us.

Dally was a special story. Mr. Big-Shot was from New York. When he was eleven he hopped on a train and hobo-ed here. That kid was a real hood, always was; ya' dig? Pony, Johnny, and me were walking from a movie and he just popped out on us with a weed in his mouth. We just started talking and stuff, and then we brought him to meet everyone else. So we introduced our new friend, and Dally puts out a hand like a little mob-boss to Darry and says real slick, "So you the leader of this gang or somethin'?"

"You do tell bad stories," Kimie said, sounding real tired. I looked down again and this time her eyes were closed.

"Well what's it to ya'?" I said in mock annoyance. Kimie giggled softly.

"Mmmmm…Dally"

"What about him?" I said playfully. Kimie loved everyone in the gang, but for some reason she always gave Dally a hard time, and he did the same.

"He brought you all together…sorta." Boy, oh boy, she was getting more sleepy by the second.

"I guess, we'd all of been friends anyway…"

"He gets out tomorrow too," she mumbled, not paying attention to my last comment.

"Yup," I went along with whatever she said.

"He went to jail, but he's not a bad person." It's hard to explain right and wrong to a kid who knows people who go to jail.

"Uh-huh."

"I should say sorry."

"Ya-what? Now why's that Little Lady?"

"I spit in his eggs, 'cuz he told Pony something bad and dirty, and Pony didn't like it."

"Oh." I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"Then I should apologize to Steve."

"Why Steve?"

"I spit in his eggs twice, one for calling Darry all brawn and no brains', and then he called Pony a tag-along."

"Guess you should." Oh, that girl was so funny. Kimie was dead serious about all this.

"Mmmmmmm…"

I checked one last time. Kimie was asleep. Oh, shoot. Sonofagun in…That little Lady had me trapped again. She'd fallen asleep with my arm around her. If I moved she'd wake-up and she knew I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Kimie and her knowing.

* * *

Hey! Sorry this took awhile to get up, huh, more planning and writing is needed for this story! Oh well! I will try to upload as soon as I can! Hope you like this chapter! Some serious action is coming! Promise! So tune in next time for 'The Lady and the Gentlemen'.

~Zara Uchiha

**Sneak-Peak:**

Kimie sobbed into his tight jeans. She shook her head

...

I gulped as a smooth voice washed over from the table side. Turning my head back, but hanging low, I saw not one but several shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

It was bright and early, when we were up. Well it was as bright as it could be in October. The sky was grayish. It would probably rain later. It was also early for _me_. As the one who appreciates his sleep, 10 o'clock is not a decent hour.

The air was cold, and a steady wind blew in making it even colder. Shoot, when did I get to be such a wus? Suck it up man, it would only get colder. Oklahoma with its long flat plains often fell prey to blizzards and below zero temperatures. Sometimes I really hated this place.

I looked over at Pony and laughed. As miserable as I was, he was worse. Dally razzed him all the time about wearing jackets and crap, but the kid's head was so stuffed with books he can't remember a thing like that. He looked hilarious, with his arms stuffed into his sleeveless t-shirt, and his quivering mouth balanced a cigarette. Darry had just let him smoke this past month.

Speaking of Darry, it had been his idea to wait in this god-forsaken lot for Dally to get out. Kimie had mentioned last night how much Johnny was achin' to see Dally, and Darry took the hint. The ol' Ford was parked in the lot across from the jail. Steve had come too, and his piece of junk sat next to Darry's.

With his car top up, and his head cocked in the engine, Steve was dead to the world. Man, that guy was so funny sometimes. First thing when we get here, Steve hops out complaining his watch-ma-call-it-hoochey-jazzie sounds rough. I swear that guy can't keep himself clean. His fingers were caked with grease, and I saw patches had already spread to his face when it popped out of the engine real quick like.

"Roar it, Soda." he said, all cool and serious.

Soda sat at the wheel, and ripped it hard, like some hot-shot in a movie car-chase. Steve put his ear close to the engine, so he could hear his 'baby'. Holy Mother of Mary's Underwear, ya'lld think he'd married a car, and his truck was his kid with how he'd treat it, all careful and over-protective. Man, that must have been an awkward experience to have a car-kid, but I'd of loved to be in on the bull session when he bragged about that.

"YYYOUCH! SHIT!" Steve bellowed out, as he jumped back from the car. Smoke pumped out of the engine. Soda cut it quick.

"Steve, Soda, you better fix that. We ain't got room for everyone in the Ford." Darry leaned against the hood, with Kimie asleep on his shoulders, her little arms huggin his head. He scowled, not wanting to have to squish himself in with six other people. Superman always threatened to leave us behind if the car wasn't working, but he never did. Behind all that muscle and bone was a heart.

"Hey, Darry don't you sweat it. We'll getting working in a giff." Sodapop answered, his head cocked against his arm leaning on the wheel. The movies-star slipped, and his arm crashed into the horn. It blasted loud in the empty lot. Steve was so startled he jumped and fell flat on his butt. I laughed, hell, I cackled.

Steve's head whipped in my direction, and scowled. If only I had a penny for every time he was pissed at me, I'd be rich. I laughed even harder, clutching my sides. Everyone else was laughing, even Darry chuckled and Johnny grinned. My stick, fell, only half smoked. Shit, what a waste.

I looked at Johnny. He stood near me, hands in pocket staring wistfully at the grey building. Ya'll could tell he was anxious, he was always like this before Dally got out.

"Hey kid, when's the fuzz say Dally's coming out?" I asked Johnny, slowly lightening another weed.

"10:30" was his short and quick reply.

"Pooooooooony, ya got a watch? How long we gotta wait for the hood?" I drawled, taking a drag.

"Nah, Soda?"

"Sorry little buddy."

"Steve?" Pony asked.

"Hell, kid, what do you think I look like, some polished up Soc with designer-gold watches." Steve snarled back at Pony. He had just brushed himself of any was wiping off the grease. I guess the car was fixed.

No one asked Darry. He'd sold his daddy's watch to pay the electricity last month. It had been a hard think fro him to do.

"Well, how we know, Dally ain't already free and out? Hell, he probably got extra-good behavior on his last night." I shivered, not wanting to stay here another minute.

"It's 10:29."

We all turned to stare at Johnny. That kid got two drunks for parents, and is poorer than dirt. He didn't have a watch, we all knew that.

Johnny noticed us staring and his ear tips turned redder than canned cranberry-sauce at Thanksgiving.

"Uhh..." and he pointed to a large clock tower on the left side of the prison. It was the same washed out grey color as the sky.

"Well, shit..." Steve said. Like the rest of the gang, we just stared, dumbfounded. I tried to calculate the thousand times I'd been here to pick up a buddy fresh from the cooler, and never noticed that damn clock.

It was Pony who was the first to speak.

"In class, my teacher says, that in books, things have meanings. Everything, even the color of the sky when the hero dies. Or like the color tie Paul Newman wears. It's supposed to reflect his mood or somum'. Sounds stupid right, but...what's that grey clock supposed to mean?"

Pony still shook with his arms stuffed in his shirt. His hand now just barely poked out or his collar to hold him cigarette as he talked. Pone looked like a penguin but I didn't have the heart to laugh at him.

Soda broke the silence that followed, as he jumped out of Steve's car, and took off his jacket,"Pone, look at you! It's the cold talkin'. All that crazy about ties, and moods."

Ponyboy looked relieved as Soda draped his jacket over him. Soda's magic fingers rubbed Pony's shoulders until you saw the color back in his cheeks.

"Soda, it's his fault for forgetting a jacket, you shouldn't of." Darry said.

"Can't let him freeze Darry." Soda grinned.

Steve slammed his car top, so no one else heard Johnny whisper, "Maybe they want us to forget what time it is, so we'll leave."

I brushed it off, and pretended not to hear, but it played at the back of my mind until Kimie woke up with a large dramatic yawn. I think I even forgot that I forgot it. That's how forgotten it was.

* * *

It was 10:59, when the prison doors opened, and Johnny swaggered out. That guy knows how to play it cool, cuz' he took his sweet time. Oh, he saw us, he just knew we weren't going anywhere so neither was he.

Darry was the first to great Dally, in the same way as always. Like an ancient ritual, Darry looked down at Dally imposingly, then smirked and swung his arm into a hand shake. Dally then grinned.

"Hey Dally!" Soda called out, sporting his movie star charm.

"Hmph," came Steve with a nod of his head.

"Dally," said Pony with a now cool composed look, but he couldn't help it, and broke out in a smile too.

"Ya'll get treated well? With all that gourmet food and luxury beds, I bet you didn't know what to do with yourself," I joked.

"Well, you know, all that class was too much for me to handle," Dally said with a smirk.

Johnny still stood behind me, hands in pockets, and eyes on the ground. Dally swaggered over to Johnny, and playfully slapped him on the back, "Hey Johnny-Boy, Ya miss me?"

"Yeah, Dal, I did man." Johnny lifted his eyes and smiled. He scrambled his hands out of his pockets with a cigerette box in his hand. "Wanna a Kool?"

"You know me so well, Johnny-Boy." Dally sheltered his match from the wind as he lit his cigarette. "Thanks man, shit you don't get these in the cooler. Hey Two-Bit you gotta joke for that? But anyways it ain't so bad, I mean there was a great fight, I mean the guy was really stupid, he goes up to-"

"Hey!" Kimie huffs. Her mouth puckers up like a lemon, and her little hands turn into fists. I remembered last night, and smiled to myself.

Dally staggered around, he knelt down in front of her.

"Well hey little munchkin, don't you sweat it, you're so short I forgot about you," he mocked.

Kimie grew red, she hated being called short or munchkin. Dally stood up, and backed away a few feet. He scowled at her, kool dangling from his lips. She broke into a pout, and her eyes filled with water. Running full speed, Kimie crashed into Dally and hugged his legs. She was short so her face came just above his knees.

Dally's eyes widened in shock, and his kool dropped out of his mouth and landed on the ground. His eyes narrowed again, "Hey squirt! You made me drop-hell you know how long i been without one of those-"

"Dally! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Kimie sobbed into his tight jeans. She shook her head. Well ain't she one for theatrics?

"Hey!" Dally's eyebrows knitted together, and he massaged his forhead. "For what?!"

Kimie stopped. She lifted her head ever so slowly, and stared at him. Her lips puckered again, "I ain't tellin'! If you don't know I ain't tellin'!"

"What the hell you talkin' about!"

"It don't matter, I'm still sorry!"

Dally stared at me, then Darry, dumbfounded, trying to read just what was going on. Good thing He didn't see Soda laughing his pretty head off. I bet ol' Sodapop saw Kimie spit in Dally's eggs.


End file.
